Only Till 18
by SCB2011
Summary: //SakuSasu//“Mom?” She doesn't answer. Sakura's scared. “Mom?” No answer. She whispers. “Mommy?” Sakura looks up to the clock over the television. It's 5:19. Sakura walks over to another phone and checks the caller I.D. It displays, “KONOHA HOSPITAL”.


**ONLY TILL 18**

* * *

...

...

...

...

White. Bland. Clean. Cold...Boring.

Sakura, for some reason, always had a thing with hospitals. They didn't creep her out. No. She kinda liked them. No matter how many doctors and nurses were running around or how many little noises and beeps were going off, it made Sakura feel _calm_.

All the other times Sakura has been at a hospital was for someone else. Like when she was eleven and her friend was just admitted into one. He had a seizure in the middle of class. He was released two weeks later. Or when she was thirteen and her grandpa was receiving treatment for testicular cancer. She was here for other people.

Today she was here for...her.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**KONOHA**

**H  
**

**O**

**S**

**P**

**I**

**T**

**T**

**A**

**L

* * *

**

...

...

...

...

**THURSDAY**

11:36

The fifteen year old sat in one of those-

(gross, uncomfortable, disgusting)

-green chairs where the padding was scratchy. The arm rests were a pale wooden color, sanded down to send out an inviting aura.

They were definitely **NOT** inviting in anyway, and if they were, they were tricking you.

Sakura sat on that gross chair, patiently-

(IMPATENTLY)

-waiting for the doctor or nurse to call her name. Her mother sat on her left reading a magazine on the latest gossip seeing as that's all they had here. On her right was another green chair, empty. As usual.

"Mom?" Sakura's mother looked up.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked down into her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

"Why am I here?" Sakura could've sworn that her mother's face changed from casual to...sad?

"I'm not sure sweetie but that doctor will tell us when it's our turn." Mom went back to reading her article while Sakura continued to fiddle with her fingers.

...

...

...

...

12:07

"Sakura Haruno?" A woman from behind a big white door called out. Sakura immediately stopped fiddling, her mother stopped reading and set the magazine down, and looked up towards the voice. She made eye contact with the mother and daughter.

"Sakura Haruno?" Conformation. Sakura and her mother stood up and followed the woman behind the door down the hallway.

She looked very nice. Short. Black hair above her shoulders, and pretty face. Flawless skin. Something Sakura was jealous of. After a minute or so of following the woman through hallways, they stopped in front of room 3. The woman opened the door and signaled for them to enter. Sakura and her mom did. Closing the door and taking a seat on a stool, the woman pulled out a pen and a clipboard on the table behind her. Clicking the pen to open, she began.

"So Sakura, is this your first time here?" Sakura honestly didn't know, so she turned to her mom. Her mom shook her head.

"No, it's not her first time here. She just hasn't been her since she was a baby. When Sakura was three we moved away and she saw a different doctor. We moved back about two years ago." The woman wrote.

"Okay well, welcome back. My name is Shizune. I'm a nurse here at Konoha Medical Hospital. Do you mind me asking you some personal questions with your mother in the room Sakura?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's okay." Shizune nodded.

"All right. So when is your birthday?"

"March 28." A nod.

"Okay. Do you have any allergens?"

"No." Nod.

"Okay, well have you been on any drugs or medications?" Sakura shakes her head.

"No. Oh wait. I'm on an anti-depressant. I think it's called...um-,"

"Zoloft." Sakura's mother says. Shizune writes.

"Sertraline...okay. No illegal drugs or other medications?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Do you drink or smoke?"

"Yes. I've had alcohol in my system since I was young and I started smoking when I was fourteen." A nod and more writing.

"Do you now have any trace of alcohol in your system?"

"No. My last drink was over a month ago." Nod.

"Okay. Are you sexually active?" Sakura closes her eyes and squeezes them tightly wishing that this wasn't real.

"Um...no,- yes. I've um, had sex before but I don't now."

"When was the last time you have had sexual intercourse?"

"Over seven months ago." Another nod and more writing.

"All right is there anything else I should know before I tell the doctor to come in?" Two shakes of a no.

"Okay. I'll let the doctor know." Shizune rose from her chair, tucked the clipboard under her arm, and left.

Now things were kinda awkward. No, not because her mom was in the room, but because...what's going to happen next? Looking around the little room Sakura noticed the bench her mom was sitting on was a teal blue color and had a plastic cover with a magazine rack attached to the wall behind the wall. The walls were white too. Oh yes, this place loved being uncomfortable and _blahh_.

...

...

...

...

12:18

There's a knock at the door. Sakura and her mother both look towards it. As the doctor opens the doctor walks in with a smile on her face. My god, she was beautiful. Long blond hair, perfect skin, beautiful eyes and a welcoming presence.

"Hi there Sakura." She nods towards Sakura. "Mrs. Haruno." She nods towards Sakura's mom.

"It's Ms." The doctor smiles apologtically.

"My apologies _Ms_. Haruno." As the doctor walks towards the table, she grabs the clipboard and begins to read what Shizune wrote down. Every couple of seconds she nods her head and makes a tiny noise of understatement. After finishing reading, and sitting on the stool which was occupied by Shizune earlier, she turns towards Sakura and smiles.

"So how are you feeling?" Sakura shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine I guess."

"Hmm. Well, we're gonna do some blood tests to check up everything okay?"

"Sure."

"All right. After the blood is taken, you can leave. We'll give you a call around five or so with the results."

"Okay."

Okay, things were getting weird. Her mother, for one, was barely even talking. **AND** when Sakura asked her earlier why they were here, she got sad and made an excuse to quickly end the conversation. And now the doctor is taking blood tests when Sakura knows for a fact that they have her tests on file already when she took a blood test at school a few months ago.

_What is going on?!_

...

...

...

...

4:42

"Sakura-chan!" Sitting on the park swing by herself, Sakura looks up to see her best friend Naruto. She smiles.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto runs over to Sakura and takes the swing next to her and starts to move with his legs.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Where were you today? I didn't see you in class?" He smiles that goofy smile of his.

"I was at the doctors. My mom took me for some reason. Nothing important." Naruto presses his hand over his heart.

"Thank goodness Sakura-chan! I was worried about you! I bet I drove Teme crazy. I kept asking him if he knew where you were, and what could've happened to you. Gosh everything!" Sakura giggles.

"Did Sasuke tighten his lips and keep his eyes on the class? Make an occasional grunt noise whenever you asked a lot of questions?" Naruto removed his hand and thought.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Sakura giggles more.

"You really must've annoyed him." Naruto laughs.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Honestly, what isn't annoying to Teme?" Sakura and Naruto burst out into laughter, on the swings in the middle of the local children's park.

...

...

...

...

5:18

Sakura walks into her house and closes the door behind her. Just as she closes the door she hears something. Maybe a squeaking noise? A mouse maybe?

Sakura shudders at the thought. Trying to hear more, she follows the noise. It's coming from the living room down the hall. Taking quiet steps along the hardwood floor, Sakura finally finds the source of the noise. It's her mother. She grasping the phone in her hands, with a tissue in between.

She's crying...no _bawling_.

"Mom?" She doesn't answer. Sakura's scared.

"Mom?" No answer. She whispers.

"Mommy?" Sakura looks up to the clock over the television. The tiny hand on one number and the long hand on another.

It's 5:19. Sakura walks over to another phone and checks the caller I.D. It displays,

...

...

...

...

"**KONOHA HOSPITAL**"

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Written:(07-29-09)**

**Editted:(07-29-09)**

**~Renaissance  
**


End file.
